


Fate Obviously Has a Sense of Humor

by wynnebat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Gen, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Ridiculousness, originally posted on quizilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-29
Updated: 2007-10-29
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: In which Tsukiko has great/terrible friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am terribly sad that I can't share the original website this story was posted on, in all its pink text, glittery cursor, and rainbow-colored background. RIP, Quizilla. Very minor edits made, mostly in the correction of a couple cognates and formatting.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!! NARUTO!!!!!!!!!" I yelled, while banging, I mean calmly knocking on my best friend in the whole wide world's door. Yes, I am extremely proud to say that Uzumaki Naruto is my best friend, and nothing, and I mean nothing will ever change that. I absolutely love the guy. Well, not in a girlfriend/ boyfriend way, just in a best friends way.

The door slowly opened, revealing a yawning Naruto in pajamas, a froggy hat, and froggy slippers. It also revealed the HUGE mess his apartment in. "What . . . Tsu? Isn't it still weekend?" he asked, obviously still half asleep.

I crossed my arms, not saying anything, but glaring ferociously at him. Apparently, something hit him after a moment of thought. Naruto ran to his calendar.

. . . . Correction, Naruto ran, tripped over a pair of his favorite green goggles, fell clumsily on his butt, stood up, then continued running to his calendar.

It clearly stated in my neat handwriting "Explanatory Meeting. 9:00 A.M." under the fifteenth.

He grinned at me, showing his perfectly white teeth. I don't know how he remembers to brush them.

I beamed back, and said, "Meet you at the Academy!" Then I raced out the door. I'd already eaten, so there was no point in hanging around. I also had another reason to get to the Academy early. Three words. Sasuke. Fan. Girls. Need I say more? They clog the only entrance into Iruka-sensei's classroom by trying to be the first one to get to poor, poor, Sasuke. I really did feel mildly sorry for him. Mildly. He was after all Naruto's biggest rival.

Walking into Iruka-sensei's room, I smiled. My other wonderful friend was here already. Hinata Hyuuga was shyly waving at me. Yeah, you heard it right. Hinata. How I had both Hinata and Naruto, total opposites, as best friends, nobody knows. I sat down in an empty seat next to hers.

"Hi Hinata!! Congrats on passing the test!" I told her, nodding at her Konoha forehead protector.

She nodded, and said, very quietly, "Congratulations to you too, Tsuki."

You might have noticed that people call me a variety of different things. Naruto calls me Tsu, Hinata calls me Tsuki, and Sasuke-baka calls me Tsuki-baka, referring to how my grades are almost as low as Naruto's. I'm actually quite proud of that. Iruka-sensei though, is a sticker for using full names. The evil teacher still calls me Tsukiko. Grrrrr. Evil, evil, evil.

I spotted Naruto sitting a few rows in front of Hinata and me. Being the good friend, I waved to him. Hinata just blushed madly. Jeez. She really should just tell Naruto she likes him.

Hearing stomping, and running, I slowly turned my head around, knowing exactly who it would be. The worst of the crazed, rabid Sasuke fangirls, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino.

As you can tell, I hated those two with a passion. The feeling is probably mutual though.

Now they were struggling to get through the door. I turned away. There's no point in getting annoyed so early in the morning anyways.

"Boo!" A familiar voice yelled in my ear.

I screamed, but no one bothered to look at me. This event happened ever single freaking day. Inuzuka Kiba would yell "Boo" in my ear, I'd scream, then yell at him, than we'd make up. All over the course of two and a half minutes. Impressive how my mood changes, huh?

He had just finished apologizing, not that he actually meant it, of course, when he said, "Look over there." Kiba pointed over to where Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura were.

At first, I saw nothing special. Ino and Sakura were arguing over who was going to sit next to Sasuke, then other fangirls joined the ferocious argument over a guy.

Then something strange happened. Naruto noisily clambered up on Sasuke's desk, and positioned his face so it was only an inch away from his rival's. Apparently, they were locked in a staring contest. I decided to get closer. I knew something was going to happen.

Standing close to them, I could almost feel the hateful energy seeping out from their glares.

Then, the 'something' happened. And . . . wow . . . it was really a shock for the irksome fangirls. Uzumaki Naruto, my best friend, had stolen Uchiha Sasuke's first kiss.

And I took at least a dozen pictures of it in my new, expensive, digital camera. One word. Blackmail.

Aren't I just a great person?

Looking over at the fangirls . . . . . well, there was a wide collection of responses. Some fainted. Some are gagging. Some are trying to forget the horrifying event. But most have a murderous look in their eyes. I quickly walked away. Naruto did deserve it, after all. It was his fault he got so close to the number one object of most of the girls' affection, Sasuke Uchiha.

For once, I was glad that Iruka-sensei had come into the classroom. I felt extremely sorry for poor Naruto.

Sitting down between Hinata and Kiba, I let myself go into a nice, deep sleep, drowning out the words of my least favorite, I mean favorite Academy sensei.

.

"Tsukiko! Tsukiko! Wake up!"

"Huh?" I said, sleepily, assuming it was Kiba or Naruto.

It was Iruka-sensei.

"Let's go. I'll be showing you your team," he said, walking out the door, expecting me to follow. I did.

Something seemed . . . off . . . by the way he said it.

"There's an uneven amount of student who passed the exam," Iruka-sensei started.

I nodded, confused.

"So, you were chosen to be put on Maito Gai's team."

I nodded again, still confused, as we walked toward a training ground.

Sensei smiled at my face, since I didn't bother hiding my confusion.

"Maito Gai's team graduated from the Academy last year. You were put on his team because it evens out the range of well, I should say 'specialties'."

I lost him after the first sentence.

"You, Tsukiko, are a Genjutsu type of shinobi. You have an extraordinary talent for it. But, the others on Gai's team rely mostly on Taijutsu. So you're there to even the talents out a bit. Also, Gai thinks you are extremely youthful . . . . "

I nodded for the third time. Actually, I was still in shock. I was being put on a team with three people at least a year older than me. Wonderful.

"Well, off you go!!" Iruka-sensei said, pushing me in the direction of of four people who weren't very far away.

I wonder why he didn't introduce me to the team? I thought the question over as I headed towards 'team Gai'. Maybe he had something to do?

Maito Gai was the first to notice me. He came over to me at an extremely surprising speed. "You must be Tsuki! You're just as youthful as I thought you'd be. I'm Maito Gai! Your new sensei!"

He said this all very fast while clasping my hand. The girl with brown hair up in buns smiled apologetically at me. Apparently Maito Gai's over enthusiasm was something that happened frequently.

I grinned. At least the sensei wasn't mean or boring. "Yup!! I'm Tsuki. It's nice to meet you!" Then I looked at the others. One of them looked extremely familiar. (Guess who it is?) "LEE!!!!" I yelled, hugging my childhood friend.

Hmmm . . . yes, I have strange friends. Naruto . . . Hinata . . . . Kiba . . . . and now Lee . . . . "Tsuki?" he asked, surprised. Then he hugged me back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
